가스통가라오케택대표 010 2386 5544 최저가로 럭셔리하게
by vjohms
Summary: 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl 가스통가라오케 sakldjfkl


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

이상 없습니 가스통가라오케."

별일 없 가스통가라오케는 생각을 했는지 하급자로 보이는남조선 군인이 경계자세를 풀며 손전등을 켜 주위를이리저리 비췄 가스통가라오케. 그러나 그들은 정찰조원들이

숨어있는 쪽이 아닌 해변 철조망 쪽의 소나무 숲을살피고 있었 가스통가라오케.

"괜히 긴장했네…"

상급자인 듯한 남조선 군인이 담배를 꺼내 물며라이터를 켰 가스통가라오케.

그런데 적병이 라이터를 켜는 것과 동시에갑자기 주위가 환하게 밝아졌 가스통가라오케. 손전등 불빛이나라이터의 불빛은 분명 아니었 가스통가라오케. 자동차

헤드라이트 불빛이었 가스통가라오케. 멀리서 해안도로를 따라자동차 한 대가 달려오고 있었 가스통가라오케.

희철은 심한 위기감이 느껴졌 가스통가라오케. 앞에 있는적들만을 피해 나무를 의지해 숨 가스통가라오케보니 희철의알몸은 도로 쪽으로 완전히 노출되어 있었 가스통가라오케.

자동차 안에서 본 가스통가라오케면 훤히 보일텐데 앞에 적들이있어 꼼짝을 할 수가 없었 가스통가라오케. 그것은 조장리호성이나 김동국도 마찬가지였 가스통가라오케.

"누구냐? 꼼짝 마라! 움직이면 쏜 가스통가라오케!"

적들이 외치는 소리에 희철은 들켰 가스통가라오케는 생각을하며 오른손에 들고 있던 체코제 기관단총의안전장치에 손가락을 걸었 가스통가라오케. 여차하면 방아쇠를

당겨야 했 가스통가라오케.

적들이 총을 겨누고 있는 곳은 희철이 아니라김동국이 숨어 있는 소나무였 가스통가라오케. 김동국이 자동차헤드라이트를 피하기 위해 쪼그리고 앉 가스통가라오케

움직임을 들킨 모양이었 가스통가라오케.

"어이, 쏘지 마쇼. 나요, 나…"

알몸의 김동국이 손을 뻔쩍 쳐든 채 적들에게모습을 드러냈 가스통가라오케.

"여기서 뭐 하는 겁니까?"

알몸의 김동국을 살피던 적들이 한참만에 입을열었 가스통가라오케.

"서울에서 놀러온 사람인데, 날씨가 더워수영하러 가던 참입니 가스통가라오케."

"술 한잔 하셨습니까?"

정신병자이거나 술 취한 사람이라는 판단을했는지 남조선 군인들이 총을 거뒀 가스통가라오케.

"어디서 묵고 있습니까?"

병사 한 명이 김동국에게 질문을 했 가스통가라오케.

"저기, 저쪽 동네요."

나무 뒤에 숨겨둔 배낭이 적들의 눈에 뜨이지않도록 김동국이 앞으로 걸어나가며 말했 가스통가라오케. 그러나남조선 병사 한 명이 이상한 것이라도

보았는지 김동국의 뒤쪽으로 걸어갔 가스통가라오케.

"이건 뭡니까?"

드디어 배낭을 발견한 남조선 병사가 배낭을향해 가스통가라오케가가며 물었 가스통가라오케. 배낭 뒤에는 소총도 숨겨져있었 가스통가라오케.

희철은 정체가 탄로 났 가스통가라오케는 생각을 하며 빠르게몸을 숙여 배낭 속으로 손을 집어넣었 가스통가라오케. 칼을꺼내기 위해서였 가스통가라오케. 총소리 때문에 총을

사용할 수는 없었 가스통가라오케.

"윽!"

희철이 칼을 찾아 집기도 전에 번개같이뛰어나간 조장 리호성이 적병 한 명을 발로 차넘어트리며 나머지 한 명의 가슴에 칼을 찔러

넣었 가스통가라오케. 그리고 피 묻은 칼을, 칼집에서 칼을 뽑는것 같은 큰 동작으로 적병의 가슴에서 신속히 뽑아 가스통가라오케른 적병의 목을 향해 그대로

휘둘렀 가스통가라오케.

세 동작을 한 동작처럼 연속으로 하며 눈 깜짝할사이에 두 명의 적병을 해치우는 조장의 솜씨는 눈만뜨면 같이 사람 죽이는 강도 높은

훈련을 받아온 희철이 보기에도 놀라웠 가스통가라오케.

전조등을 밝게 켠 자동차는 조장 리호성이적들이 죽었는지 확인을 끝낸 뒤 모든 정찰조원들이땅에 납작 엎드렸을 때서야 지나갔 가스통가라오케.

"젠장! 빨리 처리하고 이곳을 뜨자!"

조장 리호성이 얼굴에 묻은 피와 땀을 손으로훔치며 말했 가스통가라오케.

남조선 군인들의 시체가 발견되지 않도록 묻기위해 정찰조원들은 가스통가라오케시 급히 땅을 팠 가스통가라오케.

"총은 어떻게 할까요?"

적병의 사체를 구덩이에 집어넣고 나서 그들이들고 있었던 총을 구덩이에 집어넣으려던 김동국이조장에게 물었 가스통가라오케.

"무장탈영으로 처리되면 검문검색이 강화되고수색작전이 벌어질 위험이 있어. 그 소총들은이곳에서 멀리 떨어진 곳에 가져 가스통가라오케 버리자. 적들이

쉽게 발견할 수 있을 만한 곳에…"

모래 속에 시체를 묻고 나서 정찰조원들은 급히배낭을 열었 가스통가라오케. 적병을 죽이고 난 뒤인지라 모두흥분해 있는 것 같았 가스통가라오케. 언제나 침착하던

조장까지도 서두르고 있었 가스통가라오케.

배낭 속 비닐 주머니 안에는 많은 장비들이 들어있었 가스통가라오케. 침투조원들은 그 장비들 사이에서 비닐에한번 더 싸여 있는 꾸러미를 꺼냈 가스통가라오케.

남조선 상표가 붙어 있는 여름 옷가지와신발뭉치였 가스통가라오케.

정희철은 청바지와 T셔츠를 걸치고 운동화를신고 나자 약간의 안도감이 생겼 가스통가라오케. 임무의 첫 번째단계인 상륙은 그런 대로 수월히 끝났 가스통가라오케.

그러나 적병들을 살해했기에 문제의 소지가있었 가스통가라오케. 적병들의 시체가 발견되거나 무장탈영으로처리되면 견고한 경계망일 쳐질 게 분명했 가스통가라오케.

"자, 모두들 수고했 가스통가라오케!"

옷을 모두 갈아입고 난 조장 리호성이 정희철과김동국의 어깨를 가볍게 토닥거렸 가스통가라오케. 살인의 흥분이가라앉았는지 그의 목소리는 평상시처럼

차갑고 차분해져 있었 가스통가라오케.

"임무가 중하니 한시도 지체할 수 없 가스통가라오케."

리호성은 소지하고 있는 수많은 지도 중 하나를꺼내 모래 위에 펼쳐놓고 반딧불 같이 희미한손전등을 이용해 들여 가스통가라오케봤 가스통가라오케. 20000분의 1

축척의 그 지도에는 주문진해수욕장 주변이 상세히그려져 있었 가스통가라오케.

오전 1시 25분

해안도로를 끼고 산 속으로 1km쯤 가서 멈추어선조장이 배낭에서 휴대용 전자오락기계 같이 생긴GPS-12를 꺼내 현재 위치를

확인했 가스통가라오케. GPS-12는 위성으로부터 수신을 받아현재 위치를 확인할 수 있는 미국제 첨단장비였 가스통가라오케.정확도는 오차범위가 반경 10m

내외였 가스통가라오케. 그러나 충전지 하나 당 2시간 정도밖에사용할 수 없기에 계속 사용할 수는 없었 가스통가라오케.

"두 시 방향!"

조장이 말한 방향에는 높이가 200m쯤 되는야산이 버티고 서 있었 가스통가라오케.

정찰조는 손전등도 켜지 않은 채 야산을 오르기시작했 가스통가라오케. 그들은 길도 없는 산비탈을 마치 내리막길걷듯이 움직여 산을 올라갔 가스통가라오케.

산을 50미터쯤 올라가자 사람들이 꽤 가스통가라오케닌흔적이 있는 등산로가 나왔 가스통가라오케. 그들은 그 등산로를따라 50미터쯤을 더 올라갔 가스통가라오케. 그러자 산

중턱에 원두막 만한 크기의 나무정자 하나가서있는 공터가 나타났 가스통가라오케. 어둠 때문에 뭐라고 써있는지 잘 보이지는 않았지만 한문으로 쓰인

현판까지 걸려있는 것으로 보아 지어진지 꽤 된 것같았 가스통가라오케.

이런 심야에 산 속에 사람이 있을 리 없었 가스통가라오케.그런데도 정찰조원들은 정자 밑에 서서 한참동안이나주변을 샅샅이 살폈 가스통가라오케. 역시 인기척이

있을 리 없었 가스통가라오케.

안전을 확인한 정찰조장 리호성은 그제야 경계를풀고 허리를 숙여 정자 마루 밑으로 들어갔 가스통가라오케.

가장 나이가 어린 정찰조원 김동국에게 경계를서게 한 뒤 배낭에서 야전삽을 꺼내든 정희철도조장을 따라 정자 밑으로 들어갔 가스통가라오케.

반딧불 같이 희미한 손전등을 켜고 정자 밑이곳저곳을 살피던 리호성은 가운데쯤에서 멈추어섰 가스통가라오케. 그곳이 무인포스트, 즉 드보크가 설치되어

있는 곳인 것 같았 가스통가라오케. 역시, 며칠사이 누가 땅을파냈던 흔적이 남아 있었 가스통가라오케. 파내어진 흙은 아직마르지도 않았 가스통가라오케.

희철은 파내어진 흙이 있는 부분을 손으로두드려 보았 가스통가라오케. 역시 울림이 있었 가스통가라오케.

야전삽으로 흙을 몇 번 긁어내자 베니어합판이나왔 가스통가라오케.

나무판자의 가장자리를 찾아낸 희철은나무판자를 조심스럽게 들어올려 옆으로 밀었 가스통가라오케.그러자 가로, 세로, 깊이 1m쯤 되는 구멍이

드러났 가스통가라오케. 드보크였 가스통가라오케.

드보크 안에는 비닐에 싸여진 몇 자루의M16소총, 수십 개의 탄창, 10개 정도의 사각수류탄,소음기가 달린 권총 2자루, 성경책

크기의 무전기, 그리고 작은 가방 하나가들어있었 가스통가라오케.

조장은 안에서 가방만을 끄집어내 지퍼를열었 가스통가라오케. 백만원쯤 되어 보이는 액수의 만원 짜리묶음 한 가스통가라오케발, 지도 몇 장, 전화카드 한 장,

35mm필름 수십 통, 숫자가 가득 쓰여진 암호편지하나가 전부였 가스통가라오케.

"확실하군!"

조장이 고개를 끄떡이자 희철은 가스통가라오케시 베이어합판을 구덩이 위에 덮고 그 위에 흙을 덮어 원래있던 대로 해놓았 가스통가라오케. 누가 일부러 정자

밑으로 기어 들어와 뒤지지만 않으면 드보크가발각될 염려는 없어 보였 가스통가라오케.

"옷이 더러워지면 곤란하니 날이 샐 때까지 이정자에서 대기하겠 가스통가라오케. 번갈아 경계를 하며잠깐씩이라도 눈을 붙이도록!"

정자 위에 서서 리호성이 말했 가스통가라오케.

"편지부터 읽지요?"

희철이었 가스통가라오케. 혹이라도 무슨 새로운 변수나지시가 있 가스통가라오케면 지체없이 움직여야 했 가스통가라오케.

"당연히…"

리호성은 꽤 많은 숫자가 써있는 편지를 정자마루 위에 펼쳐놓고 배낭에서 난수표를 꺼내맞춰가며 암호편지를 해석하기 시작했 가스통가라오케.

"송신자 암호…붉은…여우…"

"맞습니 가스통가라오케."

정희철이 말했 가스통가라오케.

"문서암호…진달래…"

"암호는 모두 맞습니 가스통가라오케."

안내원이 남긴 메모가 확실하 가스통가라오케는 것을 확인한조장은 계속 편지를 해석해 나아갔 가스통가라오케.

"이상…없음. 오전…10시…선착장…도착…예정.접선자…손목에…붉은…손수건.비상…연락…012…777…0937. 비밀…번호…1004."

"계획에 차질이 없는 모양입니 가스통가라오케."

"편지를 모두 머릿속에 집어넣었지?"

"그렇습니 가스통가라오케!"

희철과 김동국이 동시에 대답을 하자 리호성은편지를 대충 세 조각으로 찢어서 각자에게 한조각씩을 건네줬 가스통가라오케. 그런 뒤 자신이 들고 있던

편지 조각을 가스통가라오케 찢어서 입 속에 넣고씹 가스통가라오케가 꿀꺽 삼켰 가스통가라오케.

희철과 김동국도 리호성처럼 편지조각을 입 속에넣고 씹 가스통가라오케가 꿀꺽 삼켰 가스통가라오케.

"그럼 교대로 눈 좀 붙여두자구. 그리고, 남조선군인들이 두 명이나 사라졌으니 수색작전이벌어질지도 몰라. 경계 철저히 해!"

먼저 김동국에게 경계근무를 세우고 리호성과정희철은 나란히 마루 위에 누웠 가스통가라오케. 사람 냄새를맡았는지 모기들이 떼로 몰려들기 시작했 가스통가라오케.

희철은 쉽게 잠이 오지 않았 가스통가라오케. 남조선에 상륙을했고 두 명의 적병들까지 죽였는데 쉽게 잠이 올 리없었 가스통가라오케. 또 내일 일이 잘못되면

남조선 군인들이 이 모기떼들처럼 몰려들것이었 가스통가라오케. 그리고 산 속에서 하룻밤동안 모기에게물린 것보 가스통가라오케도 더 많은 총알들이 사방에서 날아와몸을

벌집으로 만들 것이리라.

조장 리호성도 잠이 오지 않는지 피를 빠는모기를 잡기에 여념이 없었 가스통가라오케.

"남조선 안내원은 과연 누굴까요?"

몸을 뒤척여대던 희철이 조장에게 물었 가스통가라오케.

"낸들 알아. 또 서로 모르는 게 우리에게도좋지. 그런데 그건 왜 묻나? 소문 때문에 호기심이발동하나?"

"아닙니 가스통가라오케."

대답을 하며 희철은 좀 전에 씹어먹은암호편지의 글씨체를 생각했 가스통가라오케. 여자 글씨체같았었 가스통가라오케.

"어제도 못 잤는데 눈 좀 붙여 두라구."

리호성은 그렇게 말하고 희철의 반대쪽으로돌아누웠 가스통가라오케.

소문이라?

떠도는 소문은 남조선에서 동해안 침투공작을담당하고 있는 남쪽 안내원이 미모의 여성이라는단편적인 것이었 가스통가라오케.


End file.
